Sweeping The Leaves
by Mistoffelees' Magical Sweater
Summary: My first story so be honest but gentle. Misto loves Victoria but she already has a mate. Can Alonzo persuade Misto to consider another Jellicle? Who may be more like him than he thinks. Please R and R. Chap 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-An Alternative Option**

**It was not midnight and there was definatly sound from the pavement. **

_**"Sunlight through the trees in summer, endless masquerading,"**_

**But Misto didn't hear Jemima singing, he only heard Victoria giggle as Plato chased her and spun her around. He scowled in envy, Victoria had opened the ball with him, but had somehow ended in Plato's arms rather than his. He simply couldn't understand it all. Plato was perhaps the most female adored Jellicle, aside from Tugger. Plato however, was kind and didn't switch queens every other day as Tugger did. Yet, Misto was the magic cat, and didn't that count for **_**something?**_** Still he found that his powers were adored for protection from Macavity, not for gaining a mate. Victoria always swept past him, she was the leaves that danced gracefully and merrily on cool autumn days. The leaves that always fluttered upon another door step yet remained in his mind dancing and fluttering as if they were there and then they were not. They stayed with him; looking at him but not clearly seeing him. But Victoria didn't know she was a haunt to him. That he lazed about watching her. To her he was a friend, a kindhearted soul that she cared for but didn't seem to see his need for her to dance upon the doorstep of his soul. He wanted the leaves to go, but they never came to be swept away.**

**And yet he wasn't the only one in the junkyard wishing for attention. Jemima scowled with envy, Victoria had obviously chosen Plato for her mate so why was Misto still so desperate for her heart? However Jemima wasn't the least bit surprised in his behavior. She had wanted Misto for as long as she could remember but nothing she did ever got his attention. The difference was that he was not leaves dancing upon another doorstep, he was the rain in the little cloud that wants to fall but can't seem to. If it did ever rain then it fell on another heart. Jemima's believed that hearts were meadows, and like meadows they needed only two things sunshine and rain. If the rain never came, then the meadow died. Well Jemima had waited her whole life for the rain, she knew she didn't need a downpour, she only need a drizzle, but her meadow was yellow and dry and the grass curled yellow and brown breaking off at the slightest touch. Her meadow survived by sunshine, by hope. However, Misto was not the only contribute to her unhealthy meadow, everyone was. She often believed that everyone forgot that Jellylorum had another daughter. Victoria was beautiful and the best dancer in the entire tribe, she was a social butterfly and everyone seemed to like her. It was true Jemima could sing better than Victoria; but to a Jellicle what good is singing if you can't dance?**

**"Misto?" but all he heard was Victoria giggles.**

**"Misto?" she and Plato were kissing now.**

**"MISTO!!!"**

**"Oh huh...what?" Misto asked coming back into the world and shaking his head, the leaves rustled around and he considered hitting himself on the head to see if he could get the leaves to fall out of his ears.**

**"Give it a rest Misto," Alonzo said patting his back.**

**"Give what a rest?" **

**"Victoria!" Alonzo cried tapping his foot impatiently, "Plato claimed her as his mate weeks ago! And believe me she isn't backing out!"**

**"I noticed," Misto replied grimly as he watched Victoria and Plato snuggling up to one another.**

**Alonzo grabbed Misto's face in his paws and turned it to face his, "Snap out of it!" he cried, "Why not consider mating another queen?"**

**"Like who?" Misto asked.**

**"Like Jemima," Alonzo replied and then added, "I think she likes you."**

**"I'd hardly call Jemima a queen, she only became one at last year's ball," Misto snapped looking over at Jemima who quickly turned her head away, blushing.**

**"Yes and you only became a tom the year before and Jem's more mature than some older cats," Alonzo nearly begged.**

**"Like who?" Misto asked glancing back at Jemima.**

**"Tugger," Alonzo replied simply.**

**"Yes well,...still Jemima is so quiet...I've rarely heard her say more than two words in all the years I've know her..." Misto replied slowly, trying to think of a reason against the idea. "She keeps to herself and doesn't let others in her thoughts."**

**Alonzo rolled his eyes, "Sounds like someone else I know."**

**"Yes and you've heard the term 'opposites attract'" Misto said.**

**"If opposites attracted then Bombalurina would be mating Munkunstap!" Alonzo cried.**

**"Still," Misto attempted to change the subject, "It's like Jemima has something to hide."**

**"And theres no one like the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees to find out what it is." Alonzo smiled and winked at him.**

**"NO! Absolutly NOT!" Misto thundered, "I am NOT getting myself mixed up in the private life of any queen!"**

**"And just exactly why not?" Alonzo exclaimed. "The worse that could happen would be that you might fall in love with her."**

**"I refuse...under no circumstances..."**

**"Maybe she needs a friend...," Alonzo replied quietly, "Maybe she needs you."**

**"Alright, alright, alright...if I become her **_**friend, **_**and take note of the word **_**friend...**_**will you lay off the thought of me mating her?" Misto compromised.**

**Alonzo pondered this idea, "Yes, I will."**

**Misto began to walk away, but he turned once to look back at Jemima. He shook his head, "How do I get myself into these things?". The wind began to pick up and the leaves at his feet began to blow...away. **


	2. Singing In The Rain

**I know it would make more sense to change the songs to fit the Everlasting Cat but being a christian, I refuse to change their meaning. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please RR! **

**Chapter Two-Singing in the Rain**

**Christmas time had come again in the junkyard and so far Misto had failed to attempt any conversation with Jemima. He didn't understand why he found it so hard to talk to her. Perhaps all the holiday chaous was getting to him. There was simply to much to comprehend at one time. Each Jellicle had a duty or duties set to them in preparing for Christmas Ball. The Christmas Ball was the second most important event in the junkyard (it fell in line directly after the Jellicle Ball). Misto had yet to ask anyone and Alonzo had made sure to annoyingly suggest that he ask Jemima at every oppurtune moment. However, the leaves still danced with a much enthusium as ever in front of him.**

**As usual Misto was in charge of junkyard security against Macavity. He dreaded sitting around hour after hour waiting for so much as a single whisp of feeling that might alert his prescence. Rarely this ever happened...and when it did it was usually the false alarm of Gridlebone and such passing through the area. **

**Jemima had always decorated the giant Christmas tree standing as proud as a English soldier in the middle of the junkyard. She couldn't understand why no one ever protested that it wasn't fair that she received such a treat as the adornment of the evergreen. It was the only thing (aside from the Jellicle Ball) that gave her such care free pleasure. She sang as the placed each bulb and bow upon the branches. **

**"**_**Angels we have heard on high sweetly singing or'e the plains"**_

**Still she wished someone would come to share in her found joy. But Jellylorum and Jennyanydots began a week before Christmas planning and preparing such a large feast that all of Queen Victoria's guards would have never been able to pack it all away. Munkunstrap ran round with his clipboard and pencil scratching off jobs that had been done...or **_**appeared **_**done and scribbling names of jobs needing to be done. Rum Tum Tugger set about placing mistltoe wherever he could find place to hang it (naturally this was disapproved by Munkunstrap but Tugger's fan club insisted it a 'Christmas Tradition'). Aside from her no one took the meaning of the tree as she did. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer found it an ideal hideout for stolen objects. The kittens found it the ideal place for hide and seek (this usually resulted in several broken bulbs and shredded bows.) However, Jemima thought the tree was a work of art. A sort of winter Mona Lisa that wanted only to be beautiful and graceful...just as she wished.**

**Misto listened from the end of his pipe...he had never really noticed before but Jemima did have a beautiful voice. He scratched his head in wonder at this gift that seemed to have gone unnoticed. She seemed to never tire of singing. He realized that recently he had begun taking notice of what she did and how she acted. He saw how delicatly she treated her duty of the tree. She would place one ornament and then stand back and examine the new addition...she did this with each and everything that she put on the tree. He wondered if she took such care in everything she did, including her singing, which never failed to be heard across the junkyard. Each floating note made his stomach quiver.**

_**"Fall on your knees, oh hear the angel voices, O night divine, oh night, when Christ was born"**_

**Jemima was perched upon a leaning tower of cardboard boxes of different sizes that were arranged in a shakey position. She leaned out, standing on her back legs to hang an ornament. However, the boxes trembled below her and before she could jump the cardboard mountain collapsed and she landed flat on her back! She felt her breathe leave her and waited for a moment. Nothing happened.**

**'How hard is it NOT to notice when a cat falls like a quail shot out of the air?' she thought angrily. Then there was a flash of black and white above her face...**

**"Are you alright?" Misto asked appearing alarmed.**

**She couldn't speak but managed to give a nervous nod in reply.**

**"Did you think you broke anything?"**

**She sat up and shut her eyes tight...carefully she moved her paw...it was covered with pieces of glass, all pierced through her soft skin as easily as the mountains cut through the meadows.**

**"The ornament," she groaned.**

**Misto sat beside her on the ground, took her paw and set about removing all the shards. She watched in wonder at his sudden interest in her well being and she noticed a grey rain cloud appeared above her meadow. When they were all removed he cleaned the wound and swept the remaining pieces on the ground with his tail.**

**"Thank you," she said, feeling unsure of what to say.  
**

**"When you fall on your head you **_**supposed**_** to land on your feet," he replied smiling.**

**Jemima snorted, "That obviously doesn't work for me."**

**Misto laughed, "Don't worry, no one else saw you."**

**"Big surprise," she said quietly.**

**He sat back down beside her as the tears brimmed in her eyes and one slipped unnoticed down her cheek and hit the pavement breaking just as the ornament had.**

**"I notice you Jemima," he said, his voice barely above a whisper**

**Her face turned slowly to face his and she spat angrily, "You notice my sister...your dearly beloved **_**Victoria**_**."**

**"If you haven't noticed," he began slowly, "she is with her dearly beloved Plato."**

**"And your practically pea green with envy!"**

**He bowed his head, "I won't deny it," he said, "but what good does it do? If I just had something to sweep the feelings away with."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Jemima...will you go with me to the Christmas Ball?"**

**She stared at him, "You're asking me?"**

**He nodded shyly, a smile appearing at the edge of his mouth.**

**"Yes," she said beginning to feel dazed and she wondered vaguely if the fall was giving her hallucinations. **

**He stood up and helped her to her feet, "Try not to break anything between now and then."**

**She laughed, "That's an easily broken promise."**

**"I think you can manage." he said as he turned and walked back to his pipe...he could hear her begin to sing again as she stacked the boxes. He layed down, resting his head on his paws and let her lullabye carry sleep to him.**

_**"Raise, raise the song on high the virgin sings her lullaby. Joy Joy for Christ is born, the babe the son of Mary"**_

**And oddly enough...it began to rain.**


	3. The Ball, The Duck, and the Punishment

Here is Chapter three...but don't be frightened when you finish it...cats are not bad and cats to not lie they merely misunderstand. Thanks to JillSparrow92 for letting me put quackso in this chapter. Merry Christmas to the little chicken and I hope that he is feeling much better after losing his head.

Chapter Three-The Ball, The Duck, and The Punishment

Nervousness is a funny sort of feeling that comes to visit only on occasions when it is least needed.

The only time Jemima had remembered feeling more nervous was the night she had been announced a queen. However, on the evening of the Christmas Ball each and every butterfly was there and accounted for...and they acted as if they had had a little too much catnip. The had no idea how to act around Misto...she had only waited her entire life for a night like this and in return she was greeted with an absence of common sense.

Misto attempted to reassure her that she was his first queen choice for the Christmas Ball, but Jemima saw his standoffish behavior and dectected that he may not be telling the entire truth. As Misto stood in front of his mirror (a piece of broken glass) he sighed as the leaves bounced around in his head with as much enthusiasm as ever. He wished he had as much enthusiasm about Jemima being his date. A ring rang through the pipe and he knew Jemima had arrived. He took a deep breath and smoothed his fur flat.

"Hi Jemima," he said remembering to smile.

"Hi Misto," she replied not looking at him.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, Misto hoped she would add to her not-so-thrilled greeting but she merely looked around refusing to meet his gaze.

"Well," he said, deciding to take matters into his paws alone, "We better go..."

"Yeah," she replied tonelessly.

Like an army general blowing his whistle angrily, the wind moaned through the junkyard, reminding Misto that this arrangement felt more like a duty than a date. He tried to make pleasent conversation but Jemima seemed so distant that her replies were often nothing more than mumbles.

"I got a present for you," Tugger whispered in his ear once they were all seated around the giant Christmas Tree that Jemima had decorated herself (but no one knew that except Mistoffelees.)

Misto nodded as Old Dueteronomy stood and a blanket of silence fell over the chatting felines.

"My children," Old D began, "Each of you have gifts for a special someone or someones let us remember that it not about what we receive but what we give."

Immediatly after he sat an loud rustling noise began as the cats passed presents all around. Jemima shakily handed Misto a gold and silver gift. Beneath the wrapping Misto found a music box. On top sat a music note and when and when he turned the tiny crank it played the tune to his song "Mr. Mistoffelees"

"How did you...?" he said in wonder.

"Well it wasn't easy," she admitted. She waited patiently for her gift while he tinkered with his.

"My gift comes later tonight...when were alone." he whispered to her.

Her stomach flip-flopped at his words...but she nodded as Tugger grabbed Misto's shoulder.

"Open mine" he ordered.

Misto (rather reluctantly) began to tear off the wrapping paper. Inside he found a little orange rubber duck. He cocked his head a sniffed it cautiously. Tugger reached out his paw and pressed the duck's stomach.

"Quack" said the duck.

"His name is Quackso," Tugger laughed, "Get it...quackso...your name is quaxo...ha ha ha."

Jemima fell onto her back laughing and Misto turned and stared at her in shock.

"Sorry," she said sitting up, "that was just so...so...so funny!"

Misto laughed too and threw quackso at Tugger's head.

"quack" said the duck.

Soon the ball officially began...and so did the dancing. Colors of cat's coats swirled from every direction and Jemima nervously began to dance with Misto. Smiling warmly at her he pulled her close and she eased into this new feeling.

"You really are beautiful Jemima." Misto said purring.

She blushed and touched her nose with his. However, at this moment everyone switched partners and Jemima was pulled away with Tumblebrutus. She danced with him, looking around the whole while for Misto. Finally she caught sight of him...with Victoria. They danced beautifully together. They twirled into the shadows and Jemima pulled away from Brutus to follow. They were standing closely looking up; Jemima followed their gaze...mistletoe. Misto and Victoria looked at each other...Misto talked for a moment and Tori mostly nodded then she quickly leaned up and kissed him.

Flooded with anger, hatred, jelously and pain she turned and ran looking for the cat who could help her gain revenge.

"Plato...Plato..." she gasped when she reached him.

"Yeah?" he asked surprised at her sudden decision for conversation. All the other Jellicles had stopped dancing to look at her and hear her words.

"Victoria and Misto are...kissing under the mistletoe..." she sighed, tears filling in her eyes.

"Whats going on?" Misto asked as he walked towards the group. Plato stepped toward Misto and pushed him to the ground.

"You know the punishment for doing something like this." Plato growled, looking expectantly at Munkustrap.

Munk sadly nodded looking at Misto..."banishment." he said quietly.

Misto's eyes grew wide at the word..."no...you don't understand...it's not like that..."

"Jemima was in on it..." Tumblebrutus said, "I watched her follow them..."

Plato stared at Jemima..."banishment" he said.

Misto and Jemima were forced to the edge of the junkyard. "Goodbye..." Old D. said sadly shaking his head.

And so they were left alone, in this new world of danger and the state of being unwanted. Jemima began to cry and Misto looked up at Victoria. The leaves blew away into the unsettled fog.

I hope to have the next chapter soon! PLEASE R and R! Merry Christmas to you, and you, and you, and you in the corner!!! And anyone who thinks that this is chapter is over dramatic as far as the banishment goes...please let me finish the fic...everything will fall into place.

Love always,

Miss Misto


	4. The Gift In The Heavens

Ok folks I know banishment seems harsh (its supposed to) but just keep reading this fic and I PROMISE it will all fall into place. Thank you JillSparrow92 for your above and beyond support and to everyone who reviews THANK YOU!...please R and R. Oh and there are probobly spelling errors in here but um...blushes I don't have spellcheck!

The Gift In The Heavens

The darkness blanketed Misto and Jemima as they stood dumbfounded looking at what was their life. Misto rounded angrily on Jemima.

"Are you happy now?! Is this what you wanted?!" he screamed.

She cowered down and shook her head beginning to cry. Misto sighed looking back at the junkyard, then he turned and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Wh...where are we going?" Jemima whimpered standing up and following him.

He spun around, "WE are going nowhere! I am going to my human's home. YOU are on your own!"

"Please don't leave me." she whispered. He opened his mouth to tell her he couldn't care less what happened her...but then he noticed something he hadn't before...Jemima was scared. In all the years he had known her, never had she ever been scared. But now he looked into her wide, tearful eyes and saw a vast emptiness of lost hope...he saw a meadow that was slowly dying. His face softened.

"I won't leave you Jemi."

She smiled up at him...but then her face hardened, "and for your information this is NOT MY FAULT! If you hadn't kissed Tori while you were on a date with someone else we wouldn't be here!"

"For your information," he spat, "I was telling Tori that I did like her, however, I knew and accepted that there could never be anything between us. We agreed to be friends and considering that mistletoe is a tradition and you are supposed to kiss we did...a _friend _kiss."

At first relief flooded Jemima...a _friend kiss!!! _HOORAY it was miracle. Then she remembered what she had done. The relief was washed away by guilt.

"I'm sorry Misto...this is all my fault." she began to cry.

"Don't cry," he comforted softly, "I know what it looked like...and I don't blame you."

A grateful watery smile appeared on her face and she nuzzled his cheek affectionatly. 'Geez' she thought 'where is all this bravery coming from?'

They continued walking. "Isn't banishment a bit of a...dramatic...action?" Jemima asked.

"My thoughts exactly...it seems strange. Something is up." Misto replied.

"Macavity?"

"I don't think so...he sent me a Christmas Card." Misto laughed.

"A Christmas Card?...Wow thats awkward." Jemima said slowly.

"Tell me about it...it had a picture of him lighting a fake Santa Claus on fire on the front." said Misto stopping.

"Why are we stopping?"

"There is no way we can make it there tonight...we stop here until morning." and he pulled he pulled an abandoned box off of the alleyway. He hopped inside and she clambored in behind him. It wasn't exactly the warmest night of the of the year...in fact they might as well have been napping in Antartica. Misto snuggled closely, trying to keep her warm.

"Can I give you your gift now?" he asked in a whisper.

Jemima swallowed hard and nodded...doggone that disspearing bravery.

"Look up." and she did. Hey look the stars were moving...wait they were _moving? _Thats what I said _moving!_ They formed the shape of her face.

"How did you..." she gasped.

"Magic." he replied.

"Well I know that but..." Her name was now spelled out in the heavens.

She watched in amazement and finally tore her eyes away to look at him...he nose was touching hers. Two inches of life changing space remained between their faces...and then it dissapeared. Jemima had imagined what this moment would feel like...but not even the greatest fan fiction writer in the world could describe how she felt. The kiss ended and stared, shocked at him.

"Jemima I--" A dark shadow murdered the light from above as Misto and Jemima were pulled from this new found world. They looked up, searching for the source...and they found it. Jemima screamed.

Please R and R!!! i beg of you.


	5. Please Read

Hello everbody, I'm just going to be frank (Misto interrupts "frank is good!") shutup Quaxo...anyway I won't be finishing this fan fiction. If you have read it all the way through so far you might have noticed that by examining the first and last chapter things gave gotten...awkward...for lack of a better word. Besides, I keep changing my mind on what was going to happen...what I currently had in mind was the entire banishment to be a set up by Quaxo as a present to Jemima...so he could fall in love with her...not what she had in mind but hey...she got her tom. Oh and the dark shadow was Mungojerrie...he wasn't be evil or anything just popping in...so Jemi freaked. I intend to write another one...("ooh can i be in it???") It's going to be about you Misto...and Jemi...I just don't know what the plot is yet. I also want to incorporate some of the other Jellicles in it because if you notice no one else really has much of a part in Sweeping The Leaves. Right well I apologize to anyone who enjoyed this story and I hope you will read my next one...and to those of you who hated it...glad I could help :) Again my apologies.


End file.
